Prologue
by ficnic
Summary: Noah has to cancel a doctor's appointment with Reid.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything ATWT does.

Notes: Written for the Neid livejournal's Lil' Bang event.

* * *

><p><em>February 2010<em>

Upon hearing the chime, Noah carefully made his way to the answer the front door of the Snyder residence. He opened it, and posed the question to confirm the arrival.

"Dr. Oliver?"

"No. It's Hugh Jackman. I've been scouring the world for a blind director to helm my next film. Thank _God _I've finally found you."

Despite the caustic sarcasm at his expense, Noah couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't known Dr. Oliver long, and it was true the guy could be insensitive. But none of that mattered to Noah, because this was the potential savior who could restore his sight.

Better yet, while the man might be an ass with him sometimes, the guy was like that with everyone. So Dr. Oliver's uniquely scathing bedside manner might appall others, but it actually relaxed Noah. He felt at ease knowing the man didn't treat him differently just because he was blind.

There was no one else in his life who didn't succumb to the urge to coddle Noah at some point. Though Noah acknowledged that in many things, he was now pretty much helpless, he couldn't stand to be regarded as such. That's why he needed to learn to do for himself, and why he couldn't let Luke do things for him, no matter how much Luke wanted to.

No matter how much sometimes, Noah wanted that, too.

"Let me just get my coat," Noah told his doctor.

Reid Oliver watched with some mixture of irritation and bemusement as Noah ambled over to the coat rack, and feeling his way through the selections, failed to locate a jacket that belonged to him.

"Do you have a timetable for when this miraculous feat will occur? Shockingly enough, I do have other patients."

At the look of shame that crept over Noah's features, Reid surprisingly found himself wanting to retract the cutting remark. He damn near did, but Noah recovered quickly to reply.

"I know; like it isn't lame enough my ride falls through and you have to pick me up. Then I can't find my own damn coat!" The young man chuckled in attempted self-deprecation, but to Reid's ears, the sound was hollow. Noah then moved back to the front door, and continued, "Thanks for doing this, by the way. I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your lunch break."

Earlier that morning, Maddie had phoned to inform Noah she'd come down with the flu. Noah assured her not to worry, and just take care of herself. He insisted he'd have no trouble getting another ride to his appointment.

After making a few calls, however, Noah had struck out. Everyone he'd phoned was working or otherwise busy, as their phones went straight to voicemail. And Noah couldn't bother Luke with this. He couldn't just reach out to Luke when he was out of options; he needed to be able to deal with the situation himself. Besides, Luke had enough on his plate with everything his family had been going through lately.

So Noah had called the hospital to reschedule his appointment with Reid. Approximately sixty seconds later, his mobile went off. As soon as he answered, he was met with an irate, "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

_Dr. Oliver_. And he sounded annoyed. Even for him.

"Dr. Oliver," Noah responded. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but my ride fell through."

The reply had been immediate, and exactly as sympathetic as could be expected. "How is this _my_ problem?" Without giving Noah the chance to agree that it wasn't, Reid continued. "I'll tell you what _is_ my problem. The fact that I've gone to the very great trouble of scheduling a battery of tests for _your_ pea brain at one o'clock today. All of which I'll have to _reschedule_ if said brain doesn't show up. And I do _not _reschedule."

Noah had panicked then, once again feeling the last hope of his sight ever being restored slipping away. "Dr. Oliver, _please_. I'm really sorry; my friend Maddie was gonna drive me, but she has the flu. I've tried calling other friends, but they're working. And... I didn't wanna call Luke because he's got so much going on with his family. Plus, you hate him and... I don't know, I'll try to call him, just please - don't drop me as a patient-"

"_Mister_ Mayer. You incessant rambling is sucking an inordinate amount of time from my already congested schedule. It's quarter to 12 now; my lunch hour's at noon. I'll pick you up at _exactly _12:30; you'll have to find your own way home."

For a moment, Noah was sure he'd misheard. "But... why would you do that?" As soon as he'd asked, Noah wanted to kick himself. Talk about looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"Because I thoroughly enjoy providing lunchtime shuttle service for invalids," came the sharp retort. "Be ready on time." Before Noah could voice his gratitude, the connection went dead.

Now, as Noah returned to stand next to Reid at the front door, Reid answered his previous remark. "I won't have an ideal lunch break _any _day I'm in this godforsaken town," Reid groused.

"I'm ready," Noah answered, not wanting to push his luck any further.

Reid regarded Noah, then answered exasperatedly, "It's ten degrees outside, Mr. Mayer. What does this mythical coat look like?"

Embarrassed, Noah replied, "It's no big deal. It's not like I'm walking there."

"Obviously not. Or I could've had lunch." Realizing Noah was serious about leaving sans winter wear, Reid pressed on, "your jacket. Think - where did you have it last?"

Noah _was _thinking, but didn't know. He could've sworn he'd hung it on the coat rack last night. Even if it had fallen, Reid would've seen it on the floor.

At the clueless expression on Noah's face, Reid strode over to the coat rack, telling Noah, "I'm sure you can use one of Richie Rich's."

"I didn't see one-"

"Obviously not," Reid deadpanned.

He rifled through the hanging coats to locate something Noah could wear. After a few moments, a jacket hit the blind man squarely in the face. Reid took a small measure of satisfaction as the kid jolted back at the unexpected assault.

Before Noah could think to complain, Reid ordered curtly, "Let's go."

Noah hurriedly pulled the jacket on, noting that it definitely _wasn't_ Luke's. It was a bit snug; he wondered if the boy who'd visited Faith yesterday for a study date had grabbed Noah's coat by mistake. At least when Noah reached for his walking stick, _that _was still by the coat rack where he'd left it.

Reid maneuvered Noah to the passenger side of the car, but left him on his own to find the door and get in as he crossed to the driver's side. Noah fumbled to locate the handle and hop in as Reid quickly started the engine, clearly signaling he was leaving whether Noah was inside the car or not. Noah managed to get the door open and drop himself in just as Reid began to pull out of the driveway.

Inside the vehicle, Noah smelled the familiar, tantalizing aroma. "Al's?" he questioned.

"Mmm-hmm," Reid confirmed through a mouthful of hamburger. "It's the only thing this backwater has going for it. Besides me, of course."

"Of course," Noah agreed with amusement.

In the scramble to arrange alternate transportation, Noah hadn't gotten a moment to eat lunch. The growl of his stomach alerted the doctor to that fact.

"Not a chance," Reid answered, as if Noah himself had asked the man to share.

"I didn't say anything," Noah protested.

"You thought it," the neurosurgeon pointed out.

"Wouldn't you if you were me?"

"I would've eaten if I were you. Also, I wouldn't have fucked around with fireworks. And I woulda called my ex to give me a ride, so my extremely busy and important doctor didn't have to come pick up my sorry ass-"

"Okay. Geez," Noah interjected. "Point taken."

"Good," Reid said, biting into his scrumptious burger with an audible moan of satisfaction, as Noah seethed in jealousy and hunger.

Arriving at the hospital, Reid gave Noah verbal cues to direct him to the exam room expediently. Noah pulled off his borrowed jacket, and dropped it onto the first chair in the room he could locate. He then felt his way to the exam table, and lifted himself to sit on it as Dr. Oliver instructed.

As usual, the neurosurgeon began the exam by checking Noah's eyes. As he leaned in with a penlight trained on Noah's pupils, Noah _knew_. The appealing scents of a slight musk and a recognizable soap (Irish Spring? Really?) were unmistakable.

An hour later, the battery of tests had concluded. Within that time, Casey had checked his voicemail and called Noah. He quickly offered his friend a ride home once apprised of the current situation.

"That's all for today, Noah. Everything looks promising to proceed. I'll see you back here next Wednesday at 1. Don't even _think _about cancelling."

"I won't," Noah hurriedly promised. "I'll see you then. And, thanks."

"Just be here," Reid scoffed. Noah nodded and turned to leave. "Don't forget your jacket," Reid added.

Noah struggled to control the smirk working its way onto his face before turning back to face the doctor. He didn't want to risk aggravating the man any further, but it had to be said. "Don't you mean _your _jacket?"

Noah wished he could see the man's face in the moment of silence that followed. He wondered if Reid was weighing whether to lie, then decided the guy was much too blunt for that. He got the definitive answer when Reid spoke.

"I have to operate on that brain, as impressive as it's not. It's purely self-interest to keep the body housing it from freezing. Don't get excited, kid; I'm not gonna ask you to be my Valentine."

Whatever response Noah had expected, it wasn't _that_. He choked on the laughter he couldn't contain. Somehow, he could feel Reid's smile, though he knew the other man would never admit to it.

"Fair enough. I'll try and find some way to go on," Noah cracked. "And Casey's bringing me a coat. So, I'll see you next week. Uhh... thanks."

"I expect you to show up on time, Mister Mayer."

Noah nodded, and left the exam room. So the guy was an ass; at least he was a _brilliant _ass. And now, Noah knew underneath it all, there was just enough humanity in there somewhere to trust this man with his sight - and his life.

Noah made his way to the cafeteria, where he'd arranged to meet Casey. There was an undeniable bounce in his step as he walked. For the first time, he experienced a moment of no doubt; he _would _see again.

Noah was _certain_ of it.


End file.
